Battle Scars
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: He's wide awake now and his hairs stand on end when he suddenly feels a feather light touch across the large scar on the right side of his upper back. Just right beside his shoulder blade. Kayfabe compliant. Post intimacy. Angsty fluff. Ambrollins.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

They don't talk after what they do. They just don't. There's nothing for them to talk about, especially after everything that they've been through. Seth Rollins betrayed his brothers of the Shield and there was no forgiveness for that, but at the same time, it didn't seem to stop Dean from making his way to Seth's hotel room every week for a round of _therapeutic exercise_, or vice versa with Seth coming to _his _room, even if Dean is spending much of his time trying to beat Seth's face in when they're actually in the arena. They had been doing this since FCW. They couldn't just quit each other, as much as they sometimes wished they could.

Generally, though, Dean or Seth would already be up and getting dressed so they can leave, so the temptation to talk wasn't strong. Now, though, Dean was in Seth's room, sweaty and slightly sticky, but relaxed and thoroughly sated. He's lying face down on the bed, one arm under him and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. He's still panting slightly, his eyes shut, but from what he hears, so is Seth. He honestly didn't know why they couldn't just stop (_but at the same time, he can, because they were codependent now_).

Dean is half out of it, almost asleep, his breathing evening out (_and that would have been a mistake in itself. It wouldn't be easy sneaking out of each other's room in the morning, but then again, Dean always liked a challenge_), when he feels Seth's weight shift. He pauses, thinking the worst and the best all at once, but Seth stops moving when he was rolled onto his side. Dean has absolutely no idea what he's doing anymore; either of them. They're lost to each other.

He stiffens immediately when he feels Seth's hand is placed gently on his back. He half-thinks this asshole is going to try and fucking cuddle with him, after everything that they've been through; after all of the _pain he's caused Dean. _But he doesn't. He retracts his hand quickly when Dean stiffens and they both just lay there in silence as Dean relaxes again. He's wide awake now and his hairs stand on end when he suddenly feels a feather light touch across the large scar on the right side of his upper back. Just right beside his shoulder blade.

Dean isn't ashamed of the scars that he had. He had done a lot of things during his time in the pro wrestling profession world. A lot of death matches. He was lucky to have escaped with less injuries than some of the other people who had been in his position. Dean knew where all of his scars were, and as much as it pained him to admit, so did Seth. Seth and Roman both knew about each of his scars and where they came from. They never said anything. They knew that Dean didn't want their pity or their comments.

Seth had never touched them before during their… activities, besides an accidental scratch to them when he tries to find something to grip onto to when Dean gets rougher. It would have been too intimate. It _is _too intimate, but he can't find it in him to push him away. Everyone has their spurts of curiosity and it seems that Seth came with a bit of delay. He doesn't move, he just allows Seth to touch because he would never be able to tell him no.

"I don't regret joining the Authority," Seth starts to whisper after a moment and Dean tenses some again, so Seth is quick to continue, "But sometimes I regret just how I left." His voice comes out pained now, clearing it and leaning to press just the gentlest kisses to the scar now. All of the tension Dean had in his body leaks out without permission and he clenches his eyes shut, willing away the ache from his heart now. "I know exactly where this scar comes from. I know the story. I know what you said it felt like when he happens, I _know and I remember_, but I feel like it's… I feel like it's because of me. I feel like it's the scar that I left behind when I-when I stabbed you in the back."

Seth's tone is bitter and Dean almost lets himself believe that maybe Seth really does regret how it ended between them, between the Shield. But once you start believing the enemy, you're opening the door to believing all of their lies and Dean can't do that to himself, so, he just decides it would be best for him to keep his mouth shut during all of this. Let Seth get everything he needs out of his system out without Dean spouting judgment.

"It's obvious that I-that I fucked up everything with how I left, but maybe it would have been fucked up regardless," Seth whispers, laying his cheek against the scar now, arm wrapping Dean's waist. "Nothing lasts forever though, as much as you probably wished it would've. We lasted for nearly two years here together and…" he trails off, shaking his head, seeming to come back to his senses and shutting his mouth, but he stays draped over Dean, gently maneuvering one of his legs over one of Dean's.

Dean is almost lost in his own mind enough to almost tell himself it's just like how it used to be. After they fucked and they were just sprawled out, giggling like teenagers and grinning at each other, flopped over each other because they didn't want to be parted, but he pushes that thought away.

"But that part of our life is over," Seth continues, almost inaudibly, "And we've moved on to bigger and better things, but it's always going to be you and me, huh?" It's a question that Dean doesn't want to answer and Seth knows it, so he turns his head, kissing at the scar again.

It's silent for a while, both of them breathing, and Seth is slowly getting heavier against him and Dean thinks he's falling asleep.

"I'm glad you don't have to go through that stuff anymore," Seth whispers against his skin, voice sleepy, and then his breathing evens and Dean knows he's asleep.

No reason waking him up just to leave. He just hopes no one comes looking for one of them until around noon tomorrow. "Night, Seth," Dean whispers, finally speaking, his voice thick with emotion, "I love you." It takes Dean a while to get to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys, Ash here!  
**__**Favorites, follows, and reviews would be great!  
I really love this paring.**_


End file.
